


Permanent Address

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Antagonism, Rejection, Slow Burn, reverse!au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Excerpt:["Ciao," it said lightly, "Name's Gavin. You must be Lieutenant Anderson. It's nice to meet you,partner."This, unfortunately, was very funny to Connor who burst out laughing, but Niles was getting pissed."Get. Off. My. Shoulder," the younger twin demanded thought gritted teeth. "I'll personally dismantle you, GV900."]A sequel toProfile.[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE  MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]





	Permanent Address

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to bring this verse back because I love, love [Snppd_C](https://twitter.com/Snppd_C?s=09)'s Reverse!AU artwork. Please check them out!!
> 
> Title subject to change!

"Good morning, Lieutenant,” the resident HK800, or Hank as the android was named, greeted politely in the morning. 

Niles had just left his bedroom on the  _other_ side of the house and came into the kitchen for breakfast. He and his brother used to make it for themselves, but ever since Hank was assigned to Connor and moved in after the revolution, the android had taken to providing the morning meal, seeing as he didn't need to sleep or eat as the brothers did. 

Connor was already seated at the table, still dressed in his casual civvies, which was just a pair of boxer shorts and an unbuttoned dress shirt he probably left on the floor of his bedroom. Teal, their corgi, was eating her kibble by the dining table and barked in greeting. 

Niles reached down to pet her before taking a seat, already dressed and ready to go. Connor would do as he always did in the morning, finish eating breakfast and hastily get dressed or else Niles was taking the car without him. 

(Whichever one of them decided that they'd live in the same house and work at the same precinct would deny it was them today, but they had always been together, no matter how antagonist they go with each other.)

"Morning, Hank,” Niles replied politely, a plate already on front of him. There was a cup of coffee, two creamers no sugar, hot and fresh. "Thank you."

Hank nodded in acknowledgement and started to clean up, his suit jacket off for this task. The android had done more than he was initially programmed to, taking on most, if not all, of the house chores, because Niles and Connor had refused to take any part of Hank's paycheck for utilities. Ever since his deviation, the android had developed a sense of personal responsibilities, one of which was to ensure that his partner and said partner's brother were living in good condition. 

Niles and Connor don't greet each other, and nor did they talk over breakfast. Their silence was only broken when the older one was finished dwith his meal, holding up his empty cup. "Hank, more coffee," Connor asked in his non-asking way, letting out a yawn. 

"Get dressed, Connor," Hank said instead, coming from behind Connor to pick up the empty plate. The android took the cup as well.

Connor frowned, but then he gripped Hank the down by collar, kissing the android. Hank's eyes widened, caught by surprise, but he reciprocated, humming appreciatively. 

Niles cleared his throat rather loudly then, chewing on his food as he stared them down. He had no issues pertaining brother's relationship with the android—he was of course the one who got them together in the first place—but the rule was to keep the less milder things in Connor's bedroom, which this wasn't because this was the dining room. 

Teal continued to mind her own business, the two pulling away, Connor mostly because Niles was being annoying.

"Get dressed," Hank said, not a bit embarrassed as he turned back to the sink. 

Connor muttered, "Whatever," but got up to get ready for work. They had less than an hour to get there on time. 

That left Niles, Hank, and Teal alone in the kitchen, and the human continued to eat quietly.

That was until the android spoke up, "Congratulations on your new partner, Lieutenant," Hank said without looking back. "I wasn't aware that you were being assigned one."

Niles paused. "I wasn't aware either," he said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion and fuming anger. Someone had taken a liberty regarding him without his knowledge and consent. "How did you find out?"

"I was personally messaged by RT600 last night," the resident android explained. 

"Chloe's android?" Niles pursed his lips in displeasure. He and the mother of androids were close friends back in university, but they rarely spoke nowadays, Chloe reclusing herself since the death of her mentor, Jeffrey Fowler. Last they spoke, Chloe was doing fine and enjoying being a hermit.

"Yes, Elijah, he'd built his own RK series model, the GV900, my successor. Miss Kamski had Elijah create his own android."

"To see what the android would create." 

"Probably."

"And they're leaving it for me to deal with." 

Hank looked over this shoulder, putting everything he had washed to dry. "Elijah said to consider him a gift, Miss Kamski really appreciates her company being hacked into. Oh, and Elijah left one more note." 

Niles narrowed his eyes. "What is it?" 

"'Take care of my little brother, or I'll kill you, Niles Anderson.'"

That morning, Niles drove the car to the precinct, speeding with anger.

.

.

.

The lieutenant stepped into his captain's office, and there she was, sitting at her desk. She took a sip of coffee, leaning back on her chair as if she was expecting him. 

"Captain," Niles said, closing the door behind him. 

"Lieutenant," Stern said in return, raising an eyebrow. The window glass of the office blacked out, giving them privacy. 

"What is this about a partner?" 

Stern hummed, putting her cup down and sitting upwards. She clasped her hands on her desk, not even offering him to sit down. "Did you know that despite how your bad attitudes are, you and your brother have the highest success rate in DCPD?" she asked rhetorically. "Not only are you two highly intelligent but you're also capable of handling yourself on the field. The problem, aside from your brother's lack of decorum or your lack of social skills, is that by leaving you without a partner, I risk losing my best assets."

"And you think an android is capable of being my partner?"

"I'll take my chances, seeing that you and Connor drove away literally everyone I've pairs you up with. You're both lucky I don't partner you two together, but that's because it'd be like putting two natural disasters together. CyberLife offering Hank was a godsend, and this time, the owner of the company is send another one of him, a better on, to us directly."

"But against my back? I highly doubt this is allowed, Captain."

"It's not, but we made a deal: CyberLife doesn't charge one of our best operatives for hacking into their programs, and he takes care of their newest model. It's a win-win for everyone because, Niles, I  _know_  that you'd never win against all those lawyers in line to defend CyberLife. So do yourself a favor: keep your mouth shut, work with this android, and do. Your. Job."

Niles resisted the urge to sneer, his professionalism keeping him from disrespecting his superior. Chloe caught his track from all those months ago and was only getting back at him now. 

"Fine," he said, turning to the door, "but if it drags me down, I'm giving him to Connor." 

The younger twin walked out of Stern's office without waiting another beat, letting the door close rather loudly. Niles was in a foul mood, ready to snap at the next person to even try and talk to him. So he headed to his brother's desk. 

"Aw, did the Captain yell at you, baby brother?" Connor immediately said in a mocking voice when Niles reached his desk. 

"Shut the fuck up, Connor," Niles said, glaring openly at his brother. Everyone else was trying to stay away, knowing it was a bad idea to find out what was wrong, even if they were curious. "I'm heading out. If you see the android, tell it to find something to do."

Hank huffed, sounding almost amused for an android. "He's been here since five a.m. this morning, Lieutenant," he said, looking up from the holoscreen at his desk. "He wants me to ask, and I quote, 'how long is that stick up his ass'?"

Niles glared at the messenger android, which made Connor smile. "Mouthy this one," the elder commented, chuckling. "Where is he anyway? I want to meet my baby brother's new partner."

"I don't care," Niles said, seething. How dare that android undermine him, Niles didn't want a partner, human or android, much less one who was so crass. "I don't want it so it's your problem, Connor. You already have the one, maybe you can get that promotion with the help of a sec—"

Niles stopped, feeling something light landing on his shoulders, a shadow overcasting him from above, and from the corner of his eyes, he saw a pair of white and black sneakers, nothing a proper officer of the law should be wearing on duty. Looking up, the lieutenant had a look at the thing standing on his shoulders.

It was a young looking man, probably around Niles' own age, with short brown hair and gray eyes, a blue LED at his right temple, and his attire was nothing like Hank's, a white CyberLife hoodie, a plain black shirt, and dark jeans. It was simple but fashionable. What was odd was that it had a well kept stubble running down from under his cheek to his chin, and what was even odder was that there was a faint but sizable scar that ran over its nose. It was smiling, snickering. 

"Ciao," it said lightly, "Name's Gavin. You must be Lieutenant Anderson. It's nice to meet you,  _partner_."

This, unfortunately, was very funny to Connor who burst out laughing, but Niles was getting pissed. 

"Get. Off. My. Shoulder," the younger twin demanded thought gritted teeth. "I'll personally dismantle you, GV900."

The android's smile dropped, and then it kicked itself off of Niles, which felt like a flutter against his shoulders. It landed gently to the floor, hands in the pockets of its hoodie. It was scowling, openly glaring at Niles who was indifferent to the expression. 

"I hate you already," it said. "Let's go and get this over with."

"I never agreed to this," Niles replied, turning away. "If you want to be useful, keep quiet and stay out of my way."

Niles didn't wait before heading out the door, pulling up his case files on his tablet. He didn't take even a second to see if the android was following him, not hearing a thing, and he didn't care. However, that didn't stop him from being caught by surprise when he went to the precinct owned car he always used to go to the scenes, the android getting into the passenger side just as Niles got into the driver seat. 

The scarred android smirked, catching Niles' well composed shock. "I was designed to be lightweight," it explained. It didn't even buckle in its seatbelt before leaning back on the seat. "Do you need directions?" it asked, giving Niles a wink. 

The man huffed, not answering the android, and drove off. 

.

.

.

At the scene, as Niles began to his investigation in the supposed murder-robbery, the android did as he told it to. It kept its distance from Niles, looking at everything at bent at angles between ninety and fourty-five degrees. It kept its hands in its pocket and had its hoodie on, which hid its face for the most part. 

The break in was through a window with a very vulnerable lock, which was opened from the outside by a rather thin but sturdy knife. The victim was a single man, Erik Goodey aged thirty-one, shot to death with a single bullet to stomach, cause of death bleeding out, and his body was sat against the wall of the den. It was rather clean for a robbery seeing that nothing was really valuable or woth committing a crime for, but the entire house was a mess, items thrown to the ground and books torn up. It was done in anger based on the slashes found on some of the furniture. 

It wasn't a robbery, but it was definitely a murder, Niles concluded, silently scoffing at how anyone came up to the conclusion that it was both. Whoever killed Goodey didn't care about material wealth, but they were looking for something. What was it? And would they leave the premise without it? 

Niles looked up Goodey's legal files. He was a mechanic who worked in a shop ten minutes away, divorced, and had one son. Goodey was given full custody of the child because the former spouse was charged with domestic abuse and child negligence. It was a Saturday. There was no school today. 

Look for secret compartments," Niles ordered the officers on site. "Perhaps a hallow wall or flooring, or in a cabinet or under the stairs. Turn the entire house over if you have to. We're looking for a child."

The officers on site complied, moving around and out the room and tapping the walls with their knuckles and flooring with their feet. Yet for some reason, Niles felt that they weren't going to be fruitful in this search, looking around for more clues. He spotted the android by the body, not looking at it but at the mess that surrounded it. The water of a flower vase had puddled by the body, mixing with blood. 

"You found something," Niles said. As much as he disliked having a partner, if the android had something useful to say, he'd tolerating it for a little.

"It's heavy against this side of the room," it replied, pointing at the mixed puddle. "The floor is tilted. You need to move the body."

Niles took a look at the mess by the body, noticing just now how smaller objects were clustered closer to it. He waved over to the field agents and told them that if they were finished processing the scene to take the body away. Twenty minutes later, the body of Erik Goodey was taken away to the closest coroner. 

The android, stepping around the blood, pressed its ear against the wall and tapped its knuckles against the wood once. Then it pressed on a selected panel of wood, and it popped open with a hinge, revealing a small button. The android pressed it, and a section of the wall slide open, a small panic room hidden behind it. In the corner was Benjamin Goodey, trembling terribly as he hugged a small German Shepherd puppy in his arms. The pup whimpered in fear, too young to fend for its master. 

Without waiting for permission, the android jumped over the puddle of blood on the floor and into the panic room, holding its hands up as it carefully walked closer to the boy and his dog. 

"Hey, Benjamin," it called out softly, putting its hands down and kneeling a foot away from the boy. "Are you hurt?" Its LED glowed a soft blue.

Benjamin shook his head, gripping the puppy tighter. 

"Is that so? That's good. Benjamin, I'm Gavin, I work for the police," the android continued. "We need to get you out of here, can you move?" 

Again, the boy shook his head, starting to cry. "I want my dad," he said in a whisper. "Where is he?"

"He can't come to you right now. Hey, Benjamin, what's your dog's name?"

Benjamin hesistated. "Dolly," he answered. "I named her."

"Dolly, huh? That's a pretty good name. How about you and me take her to get checked up? You might be okay, but we have to be extra sure with Dolly because she can't tell us. Is it okay if I come closer, buddy?"

There was a nod this time, trust slowly being gained. 

"Thank you," the android said, coming a bit closer, and he held out his arms with a small width. "If you can't move, I can carry you and Dolly. You two will be okay."

Benjamin sobbed, but steadily, he rised up from the corner of the panic room and ran straight into the android, Dolly between them. The android wrapped its arms around the boy, hoisting the two small beings up as he pressed Benjamin's face agianst the crook of his shoulder, blocking the crime scene from the boy's eyes. 

"Lieutenant," it said, stopping by the threshold, "a little help?" It glanced at the pool at its feet. It could not jump over the blood without jutting Benjamin and Dolly. It wouldn't. 

Looking around, Niles pulled a thick quilt off the couch and folded it, plaicng it on top of the bloodstain. Some people might not be happy with moving things in the crime scene, but it was to help their own witness so the Captain would have to live with it. 

The android smiled, pleased, and stepped out of the panic room, and it carried the boy and his dog upstairs, getting the first ambulance he saw. Niles told the head field agent to close up the scene and he'll be back later. 

"See you back at the precinct later," the android said as Niles passed it by, giving Benjamin a glance of sympathy. The medics were giving as much attention to Benjamin as he would allow it, sittign closely to the android. Dolly was sitting in his lap, licking her owner's face weakly. "Gonna wait until social services shows up."

Niles nodded, decent to be appreciative of the android's gentleness with the child, and he headed towards the car and drove off to the next case on his file. 

.

.

.

By the time, he had a solid lead on his third case of the day, Niles returned back to Central Station because he was going to take work home with him. The Impala was gone so it meant Connor and Hank weren't in the precinct, so he was going to walk home twenty minutes away tonight. 

He returned the keys to his usual cars to its hook and to his desk to pack up. He found the android—his  _partner_ —sitting on his desk, balanced in a fetal position almost off the edge, which looked impressive. The skeleton crew was coming in, most people already gone home. 

"What happened to the boy?" Niles found himself asking, packing up. 

The android looked up, smiling with teeth showing. "Social services was able to find an aunt a few counties over," it replied. "It took her four hours to get to the hospital, and she's taking him and Dolly in. We have to look into the mom. Benjamin said she showed up this morning."

"There's a restraining order against her," Niles said, his theory coming together. "I'll look into it tomorrow."

That being said, the man was heading out when the android said, "So we're going home? Cool." 

Niles stopped, glancing at the scarred android. "It's not  _we_ , GV900," he said flatly. 

The android's smile vanished. "1700 S Redwood Ave, it's been made my permanent address. I'm supposed to go with you, we're supposed partners, you ass."

"I never asked for one. And if I take you home, that means you'd be with me almost twenty-four seven. Did Captain Stern assign me a partner, or a babysitter?"

The android stood up, pulling Niles by the collar as it was several inches shorter than the man, and it growled. "Chloe said I couldn't come back to the condo," he said, angry. "Eli told me that you were supposed to take care of me, it's the fucking the reason I even agreed to do this. You can't just throw me out. Fucker!" 

Niles frowned, fuming at his friend from university. "And I never asked for you," he said truthfully, not missing the way the android's LED churned red. "I'm not letting you into my home. You should go tell Chloe that I'm refusing her  _gift_ so you can go home. Do whatever you want, stay here, go into the streets, I don't care, it's not my problem."

The man pushed the android's hands off of him, and he walked away. He didn't turn around to check if it was following because he knew it wouldn't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I start another fic again? Anyway, whether there's more to come. Eventually. (Please don't ask.) I've never done a slow burn before, so we'll see, lol. Also, I'm really bad at writing investigation scenes, so I took the armed room idea from the first episode of _Elementary_. 
> 
> Also, if you know anything about what happened the artist @tastyturquoise (Teal), who inspired "Profile," would you tell me? I'm not sure if they deleted their Twitter or renamed themselves, but I really want to find them again. Thank you! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work(s), please check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
